Running from the Past
by Heart of the Oblivion
Summary: What happens when you come back to the Sohma house only too find "HE" is back... Adopted from: tigerlily.
1. The dog and the cat

Hey everyone as you should know I'm going to be continuing this story for Tigerlilly

_**Hey everyone as you should know I'm going to be continuing this story for Tigerlilly.**_

_**Summary:**____**Kagome used to live near the Sohma family and even grow up with them, but moved away, now she is staying in Shigure house, her childhood hunting her once again.**_

1111111111111122222222222222222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333333333333333

Seventeen-year old Kagome hummed quietly to herself as she made her way up the stairs that led to her home, raven hair gleamed in the bright sunlight and blue eyes sparkled cheerfully. When she reached the top she was quit proud to see that she was not even out of breath yet, years spent traveling in the past through all kind of weather has made sure that she was always in prime condition.

Even after her traveling days were over she always made sure she kept herself in full physically condition. After completing her task of finding the jewel shards and defeating Naraku she was sent back to her own time with out even a chance to say goodbye, she missed her friends who over the years became like a second family to her but she also new they wouldn't have wanted her to mourn them.

Feeling happier Kagome quickened her pace and than stop short, in the distance, leaning against her house was a boy, from what she could make out he had on a baggy jumper with a hood that covered his face but it was the stance he was in that tickled her memory of her long forgotten past.

Kagome brows narrowed in concentration, she knew she seen this boy before…but where? The boy moved his head causing the hood to fall off displaying a head of orange hair…orange hair?! There was only one person she knew who had orange hair, but it couldn't be, could it...?

"Kyo…" she breathed, barely believing her own eyes as hoped swelled within her,

she dropped her school bag and took a few uncertain steps toward the boy. Truly not believing what she was seeing, the boy in question lifted his head and looked straight at her and answered the question for her, for the first time in nearly seven years the familiar crimson eyes stared back at her.

Kyo walked towards her and stopped a few meters in front of her, his crimson eyes where filled with uncertainty even if he was sprouting his usual cocky grin.

"Hi Kags, long time no see, huh?"

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds taking in the changes before breaking out into a huge grin and practically throwing herself into his arms, "Oh Kyo", she whispered in his shoulder, "its been so long"

Kyo chuckled, he wrapped his arms around his long time friend, "Yes, it has been awhile hasn't it?"

Still laughing in delight, Kagome pulled back and if it was possible her smile widened.

"I didn't think I'd see you ever again, what are you doing here anyway?"

Kyo pouted, "You almost make it sound like you don't want me here?" he whined cutely.

Kagome slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "You know I didn't mean it like that, idiot"

Kyo just smirked before his face turned serious, "I missed you, I didn't even get to say goodbye before you left".

Kagome bit her lip, "I know and I'm sorry, but after what happened, I just couldn't…"

Kyo nodded, "I understand completely, you don't have to apologies for anything, in fact it should be me apologizing"

Kagome looked at him in confusion, 'what are you talking about, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it, and you know that"

"I once promised you I'd protect you and I failed" Kyo's hand made a fist as he looked at her giving her a weak grin "Not much of a protector am I?"

Kagome opened her mouth but she couldn't found the words to say so instead she just wrapped him up in her arms, "you were 10, their was nothing you could have done"

Kyo pulled away from her eyes flashing in anger, "That's no excuse!"

Kagome smiled softly and touched him arm, "Kyo, what's in the past is past, the only thing I can do now is move on, which I have, I got wonderful friends, a loving family and a fulfilling life"

"But still, I…" Kyo was about to start ranting again when Kagome's soft voice interrupted him, "Let not drawl of the past, okay...?"

Kyo looked in her blue eyes and nodded, which gained him a thankful smile. But he could see it, even if she denied it herself, she was still hurting perhaps not from the physical scars but most certainty from the mental ones, and he swore that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

"Oi, Kyo-Kyo!" a voice yelled, Kagome and Kyo looked up startled which broke the tension in the air, they looked over to the house where a black haired man was walking towards them wearing a business suit.

For the 5th time that day Kagome eyes lit up at the familiar figure and with a squeal of delight went bouncing towards the voice, she could hear Kyo grumblings in the background about 'stupid perverted old men' and 'don't call me that stupid name you dumb dog'. Kagome could almost imagine the scowl he must be wearing; she met the black haired man half way and engulfed him in a warm embrace.

"Kyo-Kyo don't call me old" Shigure whined as he nuzzled the top of Kagome's head, all the while glancing at Kyo who with a scorn look came up to them.

"Oh, Shigure, it so good to see you!" Kagome exclaimed, firing off hundreds of questions at once.

Shigure Sohma smiled, "Its good to see you as well, it's been awhile" He said kissing her on the forehead like he did when she was younger.

Kagome nodded, reaching up to wipe her black bangs from her eyes, "What are you guys doing here, how did you even know where I lived?"

"That would be me" a weary voice stated.

Kagome pulled back from Shigure and frowned as her mum, "mum, is that my bag?"

Kagome asked instantly spotting the bag he had in her hands.

Her mother sighed and Kagome could clearly see the bags under her eyes, "Mum, are you okay...?"

Her mother rubbed her eyes and turned her gaze to her only daughter, "I want you to go stay with Shigure for a bit…**he** was sighted prowling streets around here"

Kagome felt her mind freeze, almost on instinct Kyo reached out and wrapped his arms around Kagome shaking form, she was thankful for the support, she didn't think her legs would have been able to hold her, "What, that's impossible! He's in jail! How did he escape?!"

"I don't know dear", her mother replied putting her hand to her forehead, I've called the police and they are doing everything they can but until than I've asked Shigure to take you in, you will be enrolled in Kyo's school Kaibara I believe and stay at there house until _**he **_is caught"

Kagome nodded slowly, trying to progress all this information, "You want me to live with the Sohma's?"

Her mother gave a nod.

Kagome learnt more into Kyo's embrace, "this is too soon, I haven't got to say goodbye to anyone, Souta, gramps…"

"They will understand, I'm not chancing fate, I almost lost you the first time and I'm not going to lose you the second time!"

11111111111111111111122222222222222222222222222222233333333333333333333333333333333333

_**Okay this is the first chapter…**_


	2. The rat and the riceball

Some history: Kagome and her family grew up with the Sohma's but when she was 10 they moved away and lived at the shrine, She does not know about the curse however

_**Some history: Kagome and her family grew up with the Sohma's but when she was 10 they moved away and lived at the shrine, She does not know about the curse however**_

_**12627132629813e7234612479247264582756398565634579238503590938534569047520582035749570357205730580358**_

"So this is where you live?", Kagome asked softly stepping through the sliding doors that led into the house, "Nice place".

Shigure grinned wolfishly, "I like to think so".

"So… is it just you and Kyo living here?"

Shigure folded his arms in a relaxed stance, his tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his jacket was discarded on the hook beside the door.

"No, Yuki and a girl called Tohru lives here also, I believe you and Tohru should get along pretty well, I can't believe we got our two little flowers!"

Kagome sighed, "Your never going to grow up are you? No wait!" she said seeing that he was going to open his mouth, "I don't want to know"

Shigure pouted.

"Wait before you said Yuki, as in Yuki Sohma?" Kagome asked putting her bags down on the wooden floor.

"Yes, last time I checked there was only one Yuki Sohma in the family"

Kagome blinked in disbelief "You couldn't have Kyo and Yuki in the some area without them fighting, how on earth did you get them to live in the some house!?"

Shigure put his hands on his heart dramatically, "With a lot of pain on my part I admit", he whimpered, "If it wasn't for our dear Tohru the house would probably be ruined by now!"

Kagome sweat dropped, Shigure will never change, that what she loved about him.

She was snapped out of thoughts when Shigure grabbed her elbow and steered her to the kitchen, "Let me introduce you to our Tohru, she should be cooking dinner right about now, she a fantastic cook, she like our own little housewife "

Kagome just shook her head in amusement as she entered the kitchen behind him where a brown haired girl was bent over the stove...

"Tohru, we are home!" Shigure greeted, sniffing the air at the some time, "And something smells delicious!"

The girl spun around and smiled cheerfully at them, her cheeks a little red "Welcome back, dinner is almost ready so make yourself comfortable, oh this must be Kagome!" She talked so fast that Kagome didn't even realize she was being addressed, "Oh!" Kagome said in embarrassment, "It's nice to meet you Tohru umm…"

The girl smiled happily and gave a bow, "My name is Tohru Honda it's very nice to meet you"

Kagome smiled and returned the bow, "It's very nice to meet you Miss Honda and I hope we can become good friends in the future"

Tohru blushed red at that remark. "Please, call me Tohru" she said, she than blinked, "umm, where is Kyo?"

"Oh, he had a little tantrum and stomped off when we got out of the car, should be back any minute now" Shigure said in dismissal, for he was to busy eyeing the pot of stew hungrily.

Tohru looked at Shigure, "What did you tease him about this time?"

"Ouch", Shigure pouted, "I'm hurt that you would blame me so"

Neither girl believed his innocent act.

A few minutes later Kagome followed Tohru out of the kitchen, "I really don't think it's a good idea to leave Shigure alone with the food" Kagome stated following Tohru up some stairs.

"Don't worry", Tohru said, "He will be fine", Kagome just frowned, 'It not him I'm worried about'

"You'll will sleeping in my room, I hope you don't mind" Kagome opened her mouth to answer however Tohru must have took her expression the wrong way for she immediately started to panic, "If you don't want to share the room that's fine! I'm sure I can found some where to sleep; of course you will be sleeping here! I'll just sleep somewhere else!"…Kagome blinked and watched Tohru run around in frantic, she raised her hands and said in what she hoped was a smoothing voice, "Tohru, I didn't mean it like that, of course I would love to share a bedroom with you"

Tohru stopped and looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Kagome reassured her, a smile spread across Tohru face.

"Now", Kagome declared, "That the sleeping arrangements are sorted, let get back to the kitchen before Shigure eats our dinner!"

A few hours later:

Yuki Sohma slid opened the door and was immediately assaulted by a blast of warm air.

He brushed his grey strands out of his violet eyes and stepped into the warm house, happy to be out of the chilly breeze.

"Hmm...", he murmured, immediately spotting another pair of female shoes that he knew weren't Tohru's, "Miss Honda must have brought one of her friend's home".

He poked his head into the dining room and saw a raven a haired girl chatting to Kyo, his presence was immediately noticed by Kyo who gave a scowl, "Where the hell have you been, you stupid rat! You made us wait for dinner!?"

Yuki ignored his comment as he was to busy staring at the raven haired girl who was looking at him in curiosity, "Well", he murmured in shock, "This is certainly a surprise...its nice to see you Kagome"

Kagome grinned and got off her cushion and gave Yuki a warm hug, when she was younger she wasn't as close to Yuki as she was to Kyo but still...it was good to see him.

When Yuki was setting comfortable he turned back to Kagome, "not to be rude or anything, but why are you here…?"

Both Shigure and Kyo stiffened and watched Kagome's face carefully as she considered the question.

"**He** was sited around my neighborhood and my mother thought it would be best for me to stay here for a while"

Yuki shot a glance at Shigure before turning his eye back on Kagome, "I'm so sorry"

"Yeah, me to"

"Dinner time" came Tohru's cheerful voice as she entered the lounge room which broke the thick tension in the air.

"About time..." Kyo muttered, "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving you stupid cat".

"What you call me" Kyo snarled, which started a whole new argument.

"The food smells nice" Kagome chimed in ignoring the fighting match between the two boys, Shigure nodded his agreement, he peered cautiously over at the two fighting boys hoping that they wouldn't wreak his house… again!

As they where eating dinner Shigure announced that he was going with Kagome to the high school the next day so she could take her entrance exam.

Kagome looked up at the word exam, "say what? I have to take a what!"

"It's to test you to see if you got the high enough standard to get in" Shigure causally explained sipping his tea.

"Its not hard, Yuki put in ignoring the snarls Kyo was directing at him , Kyo had to take it and he pasted, there's no way you can't"

Kyo eyes narrowed at the hidden insult.

Kagome averted her eyes from the others and instead looked at the floor as she fiddled with a lock of her black hair, 'what if I don't pass?" "I was _sick_ quite a bit since I was 15 and haven't had much schooling since" she admitted biting her lip.

Shigure rubbed his chin, "I'm sure something can be arranged, after dinner could you come with me to my study, there's something we need to talk about" Shigure said standing up.

Dinner was a enjoyable fair what with Yuki And Kyo snapping at each other and Tohru trying to split them apart before they wreaked something, Kagome couldn't remember a time when she laughed so hard.

After dinner Kagome made her way to the study with Shigure, "I'm going to have to inform Akito that you're staying here"

Kagome looked at him puzzlement, "Haven't you already told him?"

Shigure scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It sort of slipped my mind, but don't worry", he assured seeing her worried face, "I call him tomorrow".

"But Shigure...", Kagome protested, "What happens if he says no, not that I blame him, my mere presence is putting everyone in danger…"

Shigure grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "Listen to me, your like a part of the family, and I'm confident that even Akito was saddened by your departure, everything will work out, you'll see".

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes at his words and the emotions that she had kept hidden started to emerge, she wasn't even part of the family but Akito acted like she was.

'I'm just so scared", she whispered, burying her head into Shigure's chest, "After 7 years I have finally put it all behind me and than **he **returns and suddenly it likes it happening all over again!"

"Everything is going to be fine, trust me on this"

Kagome pulled back, she could fill her Miko powers responding to her emotions but managed to clam down a bit to regain control, Shigure faint god didn't notice anything, "You do realize that when he finds out I'm not home this is the first place he's going to look"

"I dare say he wouldn't attack while I'm here, he was always a cowered, but even so, always be on your guard and be alert; none of us want to lose you for good"

Kagome nodded and went up the stairs to Tohru room, "Well...", she thought, "This is the start of a whole new adventure.

_**232823792759394723575789384572034572035710473546576987436756876987046984606474609764767673460946380**_

_**Okay everyone! R&R**_

_**Ja Ne,**_

_**GoldenFoxGirl**_


End file.
